A radiation detection device (micro pixel gas chamber (MPGC)) using gas amplification by pixel-type electrodes has been studied. A radiation detection device using MPGC is combined with a scintillator to form an electron-tracking Compton camera (ETCC). A Compton camera of this type is featured to be able to implement imaging of a detection region that has insufficiently been imaged by radiation detection using a conventional detector (scintillator and semiconductor detector).
Japanese Patent No. 3354551 discloses an example of the structure of a radiation detection device using MPGC. Japanese Patent No. 3535045 also discloses an example of a Compton camera using a micros strip gas chamber (MSGC) instead of MPGC.